


神子与恶魔

by Choco_Xiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Xiao/pseuds/Choco_Xiao
Summary: 一个小脑洞。已完结，番外完结。肉和调教番外随缘掉落。





	神子与恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小脑洞。  
已完结，番外完结。  
肉和调教番外随缘掉落。

从小就被软禁在教会里，什么都不懂的神子在教会被国王下令铲除之后，逃了出来。神子漫无目的地流浪着，来到了秘密森林。  
神子已经三天没有进食了，饥饿使他神志恍惚。突然，一点鲜红跳进他的眼里。不远处，一丛灌木结了红色的果子。神子分不清它能不能吃，但如果不吃，下一次找到食物不知是什么时候，于是他摘下了鲜红的果子。吃下果子之后，神子彻底昏迷不醒。  
他吃下的是“恶魔之吻”，一种无毒，却会让吃下的人散发出恶魔喜欢的气息的果实。  
在秘密森林里，这种果实是被所有人从小耳提面命不能吃的东西，因为那些吃下果实的人，最后都被发现了尸体。  
神子被住在森林深处的恶魔捡到了，然后作为被救的代价，恶魔要把他调教成自己的情人。  
一开始是扩张，整天都要含着东西吃饭睡觉。每天晚上都要喝恶魔的药改变体质，让他的身体更加敏感。适应了扩张之后，是乳夹。小小的金色乳夹点缀在胸前，可爱又色情。  
调教到后面，神子已经没办法穿正常的衣服，要套一件女孩子穿的小背心才能遮住被玩到肿大的奶头。  
晚上的药也换了配方，是能让后面分泌水液的药。神子每天早上醒来都要含着软塞，不然淫水就会把裤子打湿。  
乳夹被取下来那晚，恶魔要了神子的第一次。  
在他高潮的时候，恶魔给他穿了一个乳环，坠着红宝石的那种。  
第二天神子醒来的时候，后面被喂得满满的，恶魔还埋在里面，抱着他休息。他一动，恶魔就睁开了眼。  
神子还没有这么近距离看过恶魔的眼睛，是暗红色的，像沉着一池血一样的红。  
恶魔见神子看的入神，嘴角扬起一个邪气的笑：你是喜欢上我了吗？  
神子扭头不理睬他，耳根却红得快烧起来了。  
神子每天被恶魔肏着，过得久之后，神子觉得自己发现了恶魔的嗜好：给他戴各种饰品，带铃铛和吊坠那种。  
前天是脚铃，昨天是项圈，今天是臂环。  
神子怀疑恶魔是要把他当成娃娃打扮，身上各种名贵饰品，黄金、红宝石、猫眼石……一动就叮叮当当的响，虽然东西都很精致好看，但是再这么下去，神子怕是要被重死。  
以及在照镜子的时候被自己闪死。  
神子和恶魔抱怨了之后，除了乳环和脚铃，其他东西都被取了下来，但是第二天，床头摆着一个黄金做的假jj。  
神子看着黄金假jj，对恶魔的品味感到了十分疑惑。  
过了两三年的某一天，恶魔趁着神子高潮，昏昏沉沉的时候，给他喂了一瓶药。  
神子晕乎乎的，也不知道恶魔给他喂了什么。  
第二天神子一起床，发现自己的奶子变得胀胀的，小背心上还有一点湿痕。  
后面也更加湿滑，几乎要流出水来。  
等晚上恶魔回来之后，神子问他自己喝了什么。  
恶魔嘬着奶头揉着屁股含含糊糊地说，是会让神子给他生孩子的药。  
神子有点生气，又有点害怕，夹得比平时还紧。  
恶魔最后射进去的时候，贴着他的耳朵说了实话。  
药是用来为转化神子做准备的。  
神子虽然是神子，但本质上还是一个人。恶魔的寿命比他漫长太多太多。对于恶魔来说，几乎是一眨眼的时间，神子就会衰老，死亡，变成一捧骨头。  
恶魔不愿意失去他。  
于是恶魔悄悄弄来了转化的药剂，打算偷偷地把神子转化成和他一样的恶魔。  
本来打算瞒着神子先斩后奏的，但是最后恶魔还是心软了。  
恶魔说，只要没有转化仪式，药剂是不会起效的，顶多充当助兴的东西。  
神子听了之后，什么话都没有说。  
恶魔心里明白，神子这是在无声地拒绝，抱着他说没关系的，你死的时候，我可以陪你一起死。  
神子的眼眶悄悄红了，终于说出话来：“谁说我不想转化成恶魔的。”  
恶魔一时间没反应过来，张着嘴愣了。神子看着他呆滞的样子，破涕为笑。  
然后今晚又是一个床板吱呀吱呀神子嗯嗯啊啊的晚上。  
到了转化那一个晚上，恶魔抱着神子亲了又亲，神子不耐烦地推开他，他才松手停嘴。  
恶魔心里清楚，转化成恶魔，是有成功率一说的。  
转化其实就是地狱火焰烧掉人身，创造恶魔的过程。失败了的人，会被地狱的火焰烧成灰烬。恶魔害怕最后他只能抱着灰烬睡觉。  
火焰燃起的那一刻，恶魔破天荒地第一次向撒旦祈祷：让神子顺利转化成恶魔吧。  
火焰熄灭了，恶魔什么都没有看到。  
失败了吗，他早该知道的，神圣的神子不可能成为恶魔。  
恶魔这样想着，想走上前，脚却没有动。  
突然，一个东西撞进恶魔怀里，小小的黑色翅膀扑扇扑扇。  
恶魔想着，哪里来的魅魔？  
直到那个小魅魔突然变成他的神子。  
原来，被恶魔这样那样了两三年之后，神子的身体早就被每晚留在里面的东西改造成了近乎魅魔的体质。  
这次转化仪式，刚好让神子完全转化成魅魔。  
从此以后，恶魔带着他的小魅魔，过上了每天晚上床板吱呀吱呀魅魔嗯嗯啊啊的性福生活。  
完.

番外：  
自从神子变成魅魔之后，恶魔发现自己的营养开始跟不上了。  
魅魔的体质就是为了性欲而生的，尤其是神子这种早就被调教过的身体，转化成魅魔之后，简直是要了恶魔的肾。  
下面的嘴又湿又软又热又紧，还会嘬着恶魔不让走，上面的奶子也微微鼓起，仿佛少女的酥胸，两颗小奶头红润润的，高潮的时候还会流出白白的奶水，味道极甜。  
神子的腰本来就软，变成魅魔后，更软了，蛇一样软若无骨，能解锁更多绝妙姿势。  
更妙的是，神子成了魅魔之后，原本的小穴里，有了一个小小的器官。  
那个小小的器官就和仓鼠的嗉囊一样，存着食物慢慢消化，而魅魔的食物是精液。  
因为是新长成的东西，那里的敏感度极高，哪怕恶魔只是蹭了一下，神子都能红着脸高潮，更别说恶魔总是恶意地顶撞和玩弄了。  
因为那里，神子总是被恶魔弄得浑身湿淋淋软绵绵的，哪怕手指碰到都会潺潺流水，别说穿衣服了。  
所以神子再也没有穿上衣服的机会了。  
每天就是被肏、昏过去、被肏到醒来、又昏过去的无限循环。  
但是神子很喜欢这种生活。  
在教会里的时候，神子也是每天被哑仆服侍穿衣服、吃饭……现在不过是换了个恶魔来服侍他。  
而且……神子不会说的是，他从见到恶魔的第一面，就知道自己要堕落了。  
从小被教导要禁欲无情的神子，第一眼就爱上了恶魔。  
所以，他心甘情愿被恶魔调教、侵犯、甚至被转化成恶魔。  
神子不知道这样的爱是不是正常的，但他知道，自己不是一个正常的人。  
恶魔也不是一个正常的恶魔，哪有恶魔不会吃掉一个对他们而言大补的神子呢。  
这样很好，一个不正常的人，和一个不正常的恶魔，还有一份不正常的爱情。  
神子这样想着，潮红的脸上露出了心满意足的笑容。  
番外完.


End file.
